


Just as Them

by Yurika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: "Earth to blondie." He narrowed his eyes. "Hey." Just then did he notice that the other was obviously staring to the back seats. He turned his head and cursed himself for not hearing the silent gurgles. It was a small child -no just a miniature dead walking- in a children's seat. His gaze returned to Kise. "Ryouta!" He said this time louder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!!!
> 
> This is a rather interesting scenario I wrote for a friend of mine [(visit his tumblr page here)](http://dweebcakes.tumblr.com/).  
> He gave me this idea when I was in the mood for angst so yeah!
> 
> Here we go!
> 
>  

They had been driving for days with just occasional stops to relieve their bladders or to take a quick walk, do some squats so that some blood got into their legs. Luckily enough they had enough gas to sustain the car ride for such a long time. However, they soon would have to stop to go through another car -if they would ever find one- and take everything, even if that meant to pry away the goods from the cold hands of a corpse. And the dreaded day came. They parked their car in a safe place and walked to a car they spotted at the roadside.

"Ryouta, find anything in front?" Aomine said as he rummaged through the back of the car.

"Ryouta?" He looked up to see the other unmoving at the front, eyes wide, which in fact was weird.  "For fucks sake." Aomine mumbled under his breath and walked around the car, opened the other front door and looked at Kise.

"Earth to blondie." He narrowed his eyes. "Hey." Just then did he notice that the other was obviously staring to the back seats. He turned his head and cursed himself for not hearing the silent gurgles. It was a small child -no just a miniature dead walking- in a children's seat. His gaze returned to Kise. "Ryouta!" He said this time louder.

"Hm?" Finally, he had snapped out of it. "What?"

"Stop staring, you are creeping me out."

"How can I not- don't you see..." His gaze returned to the... thing. "him."

"I do. Just another of those shits."

"How can you say that?" Kise's eyes narrowed down. "He was a human, you know."

"He isn't anymore. Now move, princess." Aomine smirked. "Unless you want me to make you."

"I can't believe you." An angry huff was what followed. "It's a child for fucks sake!"

"Don't shout around."

The gurgles rose in volume and the little thing stretched its arm out in need dire need for food. His abdomen nearly cut in half with its struggling and stretching, nothing human was left of it.The car reeked of foul flesh, of death. Aomine pulled his knife out and ended the miserable life that was gurgling in front of him.

"Now search, Ryouta. We gotta move on." His gaze returned to Kise, who wasn't looking amused at all.

"Let's bury him."

"What?"

"You heard me, Daiki. Burry him. We."

"What the fuck’s up with you today?"

"He is a child!"

"That..." Aomine pointed towards it. "thing stopped being a child when it turned into this."

"I can't believe this!" Kise threw his hands in the air and walked to the back of the car. "You can't just say that, Daiki!"

Aomine followed him his anger rising. "Accept reality, moron. _It_ was no human."

"But he _was_ a human at some point."

"I can't believe we are fighting over something so small." His feet were rooted to the ground as he crossed his arms.

"Small?" Kise's eyes narrowed down to slits as he stepped closer to Aomine, jabbing his finger into Aomine's chest. "This. Is _not_ small, Daiki. Obviously not."

"It damn well is."

"You don't realise it, do you?"

"What?"

"I- You... We- " A defeated sigh. "You know what forget it."

Aomine narrowed his eyes but soon sighed. "If you say so. Now search the car."

The remaining search was held in a tense silence, none of them offered a word as they packed up and loaded everything in the car.

The car ride, too, was silent, they heard every crackling sound, each time they rumbled over some small object. It was driving Aomine nuts. His eyes darted to Kise from time to time.

"Can you stop this?" Aomine finally growled out, his nerves grated down until he finally snapped. Silence. "Ryouta." Again silence. "Ryouta!" He grabbed the other with one hand and pulled him towards himself, fuck safe driving, they would die one way or other.

"What?"

"Fucking finally." Aomine focused back on the road. "What's up with you today?"

"You just stabbed that child, Daiki." His voice sounded angry.

"It, not a child, Ryouta. Also you never complained 'till now when we killed masses of those things."

"This was different." Kisa sighed and turned his head out of the window. "You just killed a child and didn't even flinch while doing it."

"Well that's to what it's come down to."

Kise's head snapped back to Aomine. "You could've... You didn't even want to burry him! I mean we had enough time, enough power, enough of everything. But you refused."

"Because." Again, his attention turned to Kise.

"Not because. Daiki we are losing every bit of ourselves like this!" It was clear in his voice that this was something that Kise had thought about for a long time. "We- we- I just- We could've just buried him. He was still a child. You could have shown at least some empathy. But you just stabbed right after seeing him. It isn't how humans are."

"Ryouta you are making no sense." Aomine turned his head to him. "I stabbed it because it was not human. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine then, jerk."

"For fucks sake, Ryouta! Is the damn stress getting to your stupid head?" He returned his gaze to the road again.

"At this point I'm not even sure, you wouldn't kill me..." It was mumbled silently yet Aomine heard every bit of it and he snapped. Holding onto straws to keep a calm temper was really not his area.

"Listen now, killing you is different from killing oth-"

"Dai-"

"No listen, pretty boy, I could kill anything or anybody to ke-"

His sentence was cut of rather violently.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When he came back to his senses, his head was pounding, everything reeked of decay and death. He gagged and opened his eyes to be greeted by a rather blurry world and everything being upside down. The smell of smoke was filling his lungs. He turned his head from right to left to asses the situation until he stopped when looking at Kise. The other wasn't moving.

"Oi, Ryouta." He rasped out.

"Ryouta." He moved his hand which in fact was harder than imagined with how it hurt and burned. He shook at Kise's shoulder.

Still the other wasn't moving. His eyes widened when he heard gurgling sounds, which to their rather very unlucky moment came closer and closer. His heart began pounding to his ears as he struggled to get his seatbelt undone and squeeze himself out of the car. Every inch of his body was hurting and his sight was still blurry but he had to get these things away from them somehow. He pulled his knife out and tried to focus at one, his head was spinning as he dashed forwards with a growl of his own.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Oi, Ryouta." Kise opened his eyes rather unwillingly and looked up to Aomine who was bathed in blood and sweat. "Fucking finally." It was strange, how he was pulled up into a hug. "Thought I won't see your stupid eyes again."

"What happened." His vice was rather raspy as he spoke.

"We learned the hard way, why my driving teacher always told me to not drive while angry." A huffed laugh. "Now stand up. We have to get away from here. I packed everything I could from the car. Everything we could carry.

"Okay." Was Kise's weak reply as he got up to his feet, Aomine supported his side.

Their walk was silent, this time though it was because they didn't want to get spotted by anything or anyone. Dawn was breaking and in the dark everything was harder to see thus far more dangerous than daytime. They needed to find a place to stay before everything turned dark. And they did, they broke into one of the apartments, looked through the cupboards and fridge for eventual things to eat, so that they didn't have to use what was in the bags and sat down in one of the rooms that would get the least sounds to the outside. They also hadn't forgotten to barricade the door to the outside and look for the dead inside. Finally they could settle down and make themselves a fire in one of the bins at the house.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I-" Aomine breathed in deep. "Not hungry. Eat."

"Dai-"

"Eat." There was finality in his voice, so Kise remained silent as he ate.

When he was finished he watched Aomine for a long time and realised soon that the other was tense and twitchy, rubbing his right hand over his left arm. "Are you okay?"

"You finished?"

"Yes."

"Listen, Ryouta." Kise watched as Aomine took a trembling breath. "We are going to bind me to the heater. Got it?"

"What?"

He pulled up the arm of his hoodie. "I got bit, I’ve no idea how many hours I’ll be coherent before I turn into one of those... things."

"You are kidding." Kise laughed, his laugh though soon died down when Aomine didn't chime in. "You can't be serious." He crawled over to Aomine to inspect his arm. "No!" He gasped out. "How did this even happen?"

"Too many of them, was lucky to come out without having my arm gnawed off." Aomine grinned.

"Shut up." Kise was biting his bottom lip. "Why didn't you tell sooner, maybe if we cut off your arm or- or-"

"That just works in movies moron. Also we had to leave fast… Hey are you crying?"

Silent sobs filled the room.

"Hey, Ryouta don't cry."

Still the sobs remained, it didn't seem to stop, so Aomine did what came to his mind next, he pulled the idiot up the front of his shirt and gave him a deep kiss.

"There, now stop crying." He grinned as he saw Kise's wide eyes. "Always wanted to know how your lips tasted." He stuck out his tongue and laughed. "Funny how I always thought I’d have more time to tell you." His grin died down. "However-"

"Can you stop acting so tough." Kise snapped. "Please stop."

Aomine wanted to give a smartass reply of his but he knew that Kise could feel him tremble. Could hear in his voice and see in his eyes that he was just as afraid as Kise. He looked down to his knees and cleared his throat. The thought of dying, turning into one of those shits scared him shitless.

"Ryouta?"

"Yes?"

"Please let's talk after binding me to the heater."

"Okay."

Then there was silence, a lot of it actually. Even after Aomine was sitting against the heater with both of his arms bind to the heater. Kise was sitting next to him, staring at the wall on the opposite side. Their silence, a silence people would have at a funeral. Aomine swallowed.

"You know, Daiki."

"Hm?"

"I with I knew before that you are such a loser."

"What?" Aomine struggled to look at Kise.

"You heard me."

"Care to explain?"

"You told me just before dying that you loved me." He turned his head to Aomine. "Not cool." He grinned a weak grin.

Aomine first grinned, then began laughing. "You really are something." He had to wipe the corners his eyes at his shoulders.

"It's true though..." Kise turned to Aomine. "And in a way unfair." His face turned to the ground.

Aomine closed his eyes when a sharp pain went through his system. He clenched his teeth and his breath hardened. "Get away from me!" He roared and kicked against Kise's leg.

The other yelped at the pain and scrambled a few feet away. "What the actual fuck, Daiki?"

"Thought- thought I was goner."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kise was still struggling to not sit back next to Aomine. But each time he tried to cross a certain distance Aomine would kick out, shout at him to stay back. It really wasn't fair, having to see Aomine struggle and be in pain. It was stabbing in his ribs.

"Ryouta-" He gasped, Kise focused on him.

"Hm?"

"If you can't promise to kill me." He clenched his teeth, Kise could see his veins throb beneath his skin. His eyes were bloodshot by now. This whole change had take some hours, at least Kise thought it did. It was already pitch black, night. "Give me a gun and let me end it myself."

Kise's eyes widened. Did he have the courage, to kill Aomine after turning? Could he do it? He remembered the little kid, he wouldn't have been able to kill that child even. Somewhat he wished he could change places with Aomine. He swallowed, he couldn't answer this.

"Ryouta!"

"I am thinking!" He shouted back, fought back a sob that caught in his throat.

"You don't have time anymore." Aomine once again buckled up when pain shot through him again, that was what Kise had been seeing for the past minutes,hours. "Please."

"I- I-"

"Ryouta!"

"I- I promise." Kise said. Was it selfish of him that he wanted to see him as a human for a little longer? That he left him to suffer?

"Okay..." Aomine breathed out. "Okay."

"Yes."

"Ryouta."

"Yes?" Kise's voice was hoarse

"Kiss me?"

Kise didn't need to answer that, he crawled closer to Aomine bit by bit, the other didn't kick him this time, in general there didn't seem to be any strength left in him. He placed his hand on Aomine's face as he wanted to go for his mouth.

"Cheek."

"Okay."

And Kise did just that, he kissed Aomine's cheek, a soft kiss, a brush of lips against heated skin. He felt the smile that formed on Aomine's lips. He pulled away and crawled back to his previous spot before Aomine began thrashing again about how he shouldn't stay close to him.

"I wish..."

"Daiki." Kise bit back his tears. "Please let's not talk about what we wished. Please..."

Aomine nodded. "I just-" He breathed hardly. "I just-"

Then silence befell the room. A silence that stretched and stretched, Kise was sure that he couldn't hear Aomine breath anymore. Was this it? Kise began crying loudly, his sobs filled the room, hands pressed to his eyes, tears just flowing. Life never was fair was it? He saw the body stirring, but didn't react he just cried for a longer while. Until his sobs couldn't over-tune the gurgles from Aomine. He wiped his tears away with his sleeves. He remembered his promise, he did. He couldn't ever forget.

He pulled out the knife in his belt, staggered over to Aomine. After this he could probably kill anyone, anyone and anything. With a shaky breath he knelt down beside him, Aomine’s restrainments keeping him from getting too close to Kise. How did even his smell change so fast? Kise wondered as he held Aomine's head still, cradled it in one of his arms and aligned his knife with his temple.

He whispered his last words of goodbye and then the body in his arms stilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> and also  
> Comments would be nice!


End file.
